Expecting
by EleganceInABox
Summary: A short story about two of our favorite chipmunks Simon and Jeanette. It's my first story so please feel free to give me feed back so that way I can improve my writing, also please let me know if you'd be interested in me continuing the story, it's got a cute premise, and I'd like to follow up with it if people would like to read it
1. Chapter 1: 8 Weeks

It was a quiet evening in late August, and nothing was out of the ordinary in the lives of Simon and Jeanette Seville, or so it seemed. Three years out of college (and medical school) and a year into marriage and still nothing has changed in the blue-clad chipmunk or his female counterpart; they were both still quiet, studious and organized. That could even be seen in their nightly ritual of sitting down on their couch and reading together for an hour before they prepared for bed. It had been the same thing since they moved into their adorable LA apartment, the very first night they sat together and read one of their favorite books together, and from that moment on, that's what they did to relieve the stress of the day. No matter how crazy the day was, it all seemed to dissipate when they sat together and had time to enjoy each other's company.

However, this night was different. Jeanette knew something was different, but she couldn't quite figure out what. But she had a suspicion. She had been feeling strangely ever since their one year anniversary in June, she blushed at the thought of what had happened that night, and since then she had been feeling sick, as well as a little bloated. So she went to the local super store that afternoon after she got off work to purchase something she wasn't sure she was ready to purchase just yet. True, she was the most mature of her siblings, as was her husband, but she was afraid of how they wouldn't be able to handle this of all things. They had conquered so much, but A BABY? How could two bookworms do that? True, there are baby books, but those never told you the full truth of the whole thing. Nonetheless, the test had to be taken, she needed to know.

"Excuse me for a moment, Simon," she said quietly as she put down her book and got up from her spot on their sofa.

"And where might you be going young lady?" Her husband asked in a joking matter, looking at her with a smirk and a wink.

She blushed scarlet as he winked at her, she had never kept a secret like this from him before, but she couldn't tell him yet, not until she knew.

"Just to the bathroom," she responded shyly before she walked quickly out of the room.

The bathroom was far enough away that she knew that Simon wouldn't hear her if she were to talk to herself, which she was doing as she waited for the test to say something, it seemed to be the longest five minutes of her life. All she could think about, however, was him; her wonderful husband who, no doubt, would be ecstatic at the prospect of children. But she had seen him interact with his brother Alvin's twin boys, and that ended in disaster as Alvin Jr began to scream as soon as Simon was holding him. The look in his eyes said it all, he was not really for children, he was a genius, she knew that, but that was one field she knew he had no expertise in.

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the timer on her phone go off quietly. It was time, and that was the scariest moment of her life, and she had no idea why. It could be negative for all she knew, but this test determined her future, somehow this little hunk of cheap plastic would say where the next year of her and her husband's lives would go. She squeezed her eyes shut as she grabbed the stick and held it infront of her face. And there it was, the little pink plus sign. There was no wondering now, she was pregnant, and there was nothing anyone could do about it now. Jeanette smiled and giggled a little, she was going to be a mom. Now that the Olympian task of taking the test was over, her next task began, trying to figure out how to tell her beloved Simon.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw him still sitting in the same position he was before, reading, novel in his left hand and his right draped across the top of the sofa, right above where she usually sits. She took a deep breath and walked back to her seat, the test hidden in the sleeve of her satin robe.

"You were gone a while," Simon remarked, looking over at her from the corner of his eye, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," she responded, "just lost track of time, I guess." She giggled nervously as he smiled at her and returned to his novel.

'It's now or never Jeanette,' she thought to herself as she looked over at her husband nervously.

"H-hey Simon, c-can I tell you something?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, of course," he answered as he put his book down so he could turn and look at his visibly nervous wife. "What is it? You know you can tell me." He smiled a reassuring smile at her, but it didn't make her feel any better, it made her even more nervous!

'Just say it, spit it out woman!' The little voice in her head shouted.

"ALVIN'SGOINGTOBEANUNCLE!" She blurted out

"What?"

"A-alvin," She repeated. "He's going to be an uncle."

"Well that's great!" He responded, not realizing fully what she meant. "So Elenor is expecting I assume?"

She was startled by what he said, "What? No…. Ellie isn't pregnant Simon…."

"But you said Alvin's going to be an uncle…. And if Ellie isn't pregnant, and you're not pregnant…then…...who's….having...the...baby…?" He stared blankly at his wife for a moment and then noticed the sheepish look she had on her face.

"Well…." She responded quietly

"Well what Jeanette?" He asked sternly, but with a crack in his voice.

She looked down at the book her husband had laid down and responded, "No one ever said that I wasn't pregnant…." Then she pulled her hidden hand, with the test in it, out of her sleeve and placed it on his book.

She was afraid to look back up at him, all she heard from him when she pulled out the test was a small gasp. Then he slowly moved his right hand off the back of the sofa to pick up the test that his wife had laid upside down upon his book. She heard another small gasp, which she assumed came from him after he flipped the test over. She took the small amount of courage that she had left and looked up at her husband, and she was shocked to see he was tearing up.

"We're going to have a family," he choked out. She had never seen him this overcome with emotions since the day of their wedding over a year ago. He looked down at his wife, who was staring at him with her large emerald eyes. "We're gonna be a family Jeanette," He said as a huge smile broke out across his face. He dropped the test and pushed his book aside as he went to embrace his wife, who was now crying her own tears of joy.

"I know," she said quietly, hugging him close. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Theo & Ellie's

The next day, a sunny Saturday morning, Simon and Jeanette did two things. First they set up an appointment with an obstetrician to see about an "official" pregnancy test as well as an ultrasound. Then they set out for their usual Saturday morning spot, the library. Usually the pair just sit and read while they visit their favorite spot, but this Saturday they had a mission; find baby books. Reading is what the two of them did best, so they figured reading books about the subject could help them.

There were few things in his life that Simon regretted: the most notable being allowing his brother Alvin lead them (himself, his younger brother Theodore, and the Chipettes) on an around the world adventure when they were eleven years old, because he was too proud to admit he lost a stupid video game. But that was overshadowed fairly quickly the night after they went to the library.

After they went to the library and picked up all the books they could find, the pair walked to the café across the street, run by their younger siblings. The pair were greeted by the smell of fresh pastries and coffee brewing, and then by their younger siblings' smiling faces.

"Hi there guys!" Theodore greeted as he gave them their usual order, "How has this week been? I hope things weren't too crazy for the two of you."

"Not at all," Jeanette replied, sipping the tea Theodore had brought her. "School isn't back in session yet, so I'm still off for the summer, and work at the hospital doesn't seem too bad, granted I can only judge by what Simon tells me." She smiled at her husband and gave him a wink.

Simon gestured to two seats across from them, "Won't you two sit down and join us? We have something we'd like to discuss."

"Of course!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Let me get the teapot and we can talk." She walked quickly away as Theodore sat down, gazing at her lovingly as she moved away from the table.

"You excited for the wedding Theo? Only a couple more months now." Simon asked, giving his brother a knowing look.

"Yeah…." Theodore replied in a dreamy voice. Clearly he was off in his own world while he waited for his fiancée to come back. Soon enough she did, and the four got into a long conversation about the upcoming wedding.

"And of course Brittany is going to make me have the boys be the ring bearers," Eleanor said, rolling her eyes and laughed "She just always has to be in the spotlight. Too bad she didn't have a girl and a boy, I would have loved to have a flower girl too."

"Well why don't you dress one of them up like a girl? It wouldn't be the first time Alvin dressed a boy up like a girl," Simon said, thinking back to some of Alvin's hairbrained schemes that included dressing him in drag.

"Oh Simon, you know I couldn't put one of them through that," Eleanor replied, lightly slapping his hand. "It would be like picking a favorite, and I love them both so much."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jeanette intruded. "We have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" Theodore asked, curious what is brother and sister-in-law had to say. But Eleanor knew, whether it was the way her sister was glowing, or just some sisterly instinct, she already knew what her sister was about to tell her. And all she could do was smile.

"Well," Jeanette looked over at Simon, who gave her an encouraging smile, "Simon and I are going to have a baby!"

"Congratulations!" Eleanor cooed, she got up and hugged her sister tight. "I already knew," she whispered in her sister's ear while they hugged.

"What? How?" Jeanette whispered back, surprised.

"You're glowing," Eleanor beamed."I saw the same thing in Brittany, after the initial shock wore off, and now I see it in you. I'm so happy for you!"

Jeanette smiled, "Thanks Ellie."

"Anytime."

Once they left the comfort of their favorite café, the pair knew where they had to go next, who they had to tell next.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Brother!

Their next stop was Mrs. Miller's old house. She gave it to Alvin and Brittany after the twins were born because she was moving in with her new husband anyway, so she saw no point in selling it when they needed it. Simon squeezed Jeanette's had before he knocked on the door. It was only a moment before one of the boys answered the door.

"Yes?" The young boy asked, too busy playing his video game to even notice who he was talking to.

"Hey there AJ, are you're parents home?" Simon asked, as politely as he could. It scared him somewhat how his brother's kids were the same as their father in every single way.

"Yeah, I'll get them." With that he shut the door, and shouted for his parents. Jeanette looked over and Simon and he shot he a quick, somewhat reassuring smile before turning his attention to the noises coming from behind the door.

"Boys I told you not to run in the house! Alvin Jr. Put that video game down and work on your homework! Ugh!" The front door flew open to reveal a slightly disheveled Brittany, clearly tired from dealing with eight year old twins. "Oh, Jeanie, Simon, how nice to see you! Would you like to come in?" She turned and gestured towards the house that was falling quickly into ruin as her sons ran around making a mess of things. She turned to her sister and her husband with a sheepish grin, "Maybe we'll stay out here. Alvin is going to be right down, I'm sorry for the wait."

"Oh it's no bother Brittany," Jeanette said, embracing her sister, "I can see you two are busy. How is recording a new album going?"

That question made her sister smile, "It's going well thank you," She lead the two to the small table that was located on the porch. "That's what Alvin is finishing up now. The last two sold well, which is good, so it could mean a new start for us." She sighed and smiled, then her husband came out on the porch to join the three waiting chipmunks.

"Simon! Jeanette! How have you two been?" He asked, giving his sister-in-law a hug and then doing the same to his brother. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Simon smiled and put his arm around Jeanette, "Well we have some news. Jeanette and I are going to have a baby." He looked lovingly at his wife who just gave a small smile.

"Eight years later my baby brother Simon comes in second place yet again," Alvin quipped after about a minute.

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alvin, this is NOT a competition"

"SURE it isn't," Alvin snickered. "You're just mad cause I'm right"

"Now see here Alvin-" Simon began to argue as Brittany cut in.

"Hey Jeanette, how about you and me go inside and get some water."

Jeanette sighed in relief, "Okay Brittany," with that the pair got up and left their husbands to battle it out.

"So," Brittany began, "how do you feel?"

"Nervous and nauseous," Jeanette replied. "It's been about two months of my numbers are correct, so I don't know the baby's sex or anything about it really. All I know is that it's there."

Brittany smiled warmly at her sister, "Well that's the best part, you get to learn. Honestly with the twins I knew they were going to be just like Alvin when they started kicking." She laughed lightly at the memory. "No matter how much I complained about it, my pregnancy was one of the best times of my life. And I know you will feel the same."

"Thanks Britt," Jeanette smile back at her sister and hugged her.

"Anything for you. And if you are having a boy, let me know, we still have all the clothes from when the boys were babies, and it's in pretty good condition."

"Thank you, I'll let you know what we're having as soon as we find out."

Brittany smiled and handed Jeanette two glasses she had filled. "Now let's go make sure our husbands don't kill each other."

And sure enough, Alvin had Simon in a headlock and was giving him a noogie, Jeanette was amazed how much their relationship hadn't changed. She had hoped that Alvin would have matured more after kids, but it seemed not. She and Brittany shared a look, then broke their husbands up.

* * *

Author's Note!

Hi everyone! I want to thank whoever has read this and left a review, it means a lot to me! I love writing and I'm happy that I am able to share it with all of you. I will try to update every other day, so you all don't have to wait too long for another chapter. And for those of you with an AO3 account, I just started one so you will be able to find these stories and more there in the near future!

Also, someone said they had questions, so if you have any, let me know and I will answer them. I spent the time since I last updated creating the world that these stories take place, so I know how all of the chipmunks and Chipettes stories go, so ask away!

Thank you all again so much for the support, and I'll see y'all later.


	4. Chapter 4:What Kind of Book is This?

"Oh Simon, I think I'm going to like this book," his wife stated, holding out a book for him to look at.

"'Your Baby and You: All The Things You Need to Know.' Well yes," he chuckled at his wife's excitement. "That does seem like an interesting read. I think I'll take a look at it when you're finished with it. Until then, I am going to rest for a little while, okay?"

"Okay Simon, I'll get you if I need anything," she smiled at him before getting comfortable and opening her book. With that he kisses her on the top of her head and left the room. That, Simon would think later, was probably the worst decision he had ever made, because the book in his wife's hands, for whatever reason, had a chapter entitled "Things You Don't Want To Know, But Should."

A few hours later, Simon was awoken abruptly by the sound of his wife's sobs. They weren't loud by any stretch of the imagination, but they were there, and Simon couldn't leave his bed fast enough.

"Jeanette, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" Simon was by his wife's side the moment he got in the room, holding her hand he looked into her crying eyes, trying to figure out the problem.

"I-it's this b-book…"She sobbed. "T-there are so m-many things that could happen to t-the b-baby!" The mere thought of harm coming to their baby caused her to burst into tears yet again. Simon picked up the offending book, and threw it as far as he could away from his sobbing wife.

"Shhh, hey, it's all going to be alright," He cooed, trying to console her. "It's just a book. Just because it happened to some people doesn't mean it's going to happen to you." He gave her a small smile, hoping that his statement would make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse, because she began to cry even more.

"B-but it could be me! Anything could happen! I-I'm so scared," She wailed. Then, her husband picked her up, and sat her in his lap, rocking her gently.

"Jeanette, it's all going to be okay." He whispered into her hair. "I know you're scared, it's a scary thing, but you need to know that everything will be just fine. Okay?"

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"Look at me," he gently moves his wife's face so that she was looking right at him. "Brittany survived two babies at once. And you know Brittany, she tends to quit when things get hard. But she didn't give up, did she?"

"No," Jeanette replied quietly, looking deep into her husband's eyes. "She didn't."

"Exactly. And if she can handle two little Alvin's everyday, you can do this, because there is nothing to worry about. Those things have happened, but they are so rare that it's unlikely that it will happen to us. You will be okay and our baby will be okay. Please don't worry."

"Okay Simon, I'll try not to."

"Good, now are you hungry? It's getting late and we should probably have something to eat." He got up and offered his hand to his wife to help her up from the couch.

"Can we go to the diner down the street? I'd really like some of the soup they have there." She gave him a look that made him melt, and he knew he couldn't say no.

"Of course Darling, anything for you." The two of them grabbed their coats and headed out towards the diner, where they would just enjoy each other's company before having to deal with pregnancy's next hurdle, morning sickness.

* * *

Hello my lovelies! This is a bit early, but who cares right? I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, I'm trying to get them to at least 1,000 words per chapter. I'll keep working on that, but I'll be honest it's because I'm not quite sure what to write about. I know exactly what Jeanette is going to go through with her pregnancy, but I'm not sure like what she and Simon will do, ya know? Like should I just do every week? If you have ideas on how I should structure it let me know, until then. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5: Update :

8/24/16

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while, this summer has been difficult for me. For starters I am currently dealing with infertility at the ripe old age of 18, which has made me lose a lot of my motivation to do or work on anything. I am still writing, but it is slow going so it may be a while, I honestly don't know.

Another thing I am dealing with is college, my parents are having me stay at home and do community college for the year and I am reeling. All of my friends are leaving and it hurts like a bitch. So coping with that along with my other issue has been keeping me from writing anything.

Really the over arching theme here is depression, there are currently a lot of things coming down at me and I honestly cannot handle anything right now, so I will try to write if I can but I wouldn't expect too much from me right now.

I am really sorry about this, I don't mean to be a bad author and not update but I just cannot bring myself to write anything. Thanks

* * *

1:57 AM 8/25/16 update to the update.

Hi hi one person who has left a review so far. I thought I mentioned this but I guess not, I am working on another chapter. I am currently writing as much as I can but I want to assure you a quality product, which may not be the case if I'm trying really hard to stay alive at the junction in my life. I'm struggling, and I'm trying. So please bear with me. Thank you.


	6. Update 2

Hey guys. So I don't think I'll be finishing this story anytime soon. I'm struggling with fertility issues at the moment and it's incredibly painful for me to write a story about someone having a baby when I know I cannot. Please understand, and hopefully i will find inspiration to continue writing it in the future, but for now this story is on hold. I may write other short stories as well, so please do not get angry that I am writing stories based off of other shows I enjoy and not continuing this one. Thank you.

Kaitlyn


End file.
